We're Meant To Be
by Sibuna143
Summary: "I can't stop thinking about him, about how we're meant to be. Mabian, Jeroy, and Walfie.
1. Chapter 1

Mara's Pov

I was sitting on my bed when i heard a knock on my door. "Come in" I said. "Hey Mara, i just wanted to know if i could borrow your-" He stopped when he noticed i was crying. "What's wrong?" He asked, sitting beside me. "Jerome dumped me for Joy." I said, feeling the tears coming back. "Oh Mara, I'm sorry." He said. "It's okay, i should've seen it coming anyways." "Look Mara, any guy should be happy to date you. You're smart, pretty, and the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." I looked at him, speechless. "Thanks" I say. "You know, i've kinda, sorta, had a crush on for a while now, but when you got with Nina, i lost hope." Fabian just looked at me, shocked at what i had just said. "Wow" he said. "You **like** me?" He asked. I noticed he was smiling. "Yes, I do." I said. We just stared at each other for a minute, and then he scooted closer to me. I turned my eyes to meet his.''God he's so cute." I could'nt take it anymore. I leaned in and our lips met. I soon felt him returning the kiss, we kissed for about 6 seconds and we broke apart. "Wow" he said. "That was..wow" "I've always liked you too Mara, I was going to tell you before Nina left, but you were still with Jerome." I gave him another kiss and then i put my head on his shoulder and he put his arm around me. "So we're boyfriend and girlfriend now?" I asked. "Yep" he said. "Tomorrow we're going to be official."


	2. Chapter 2

Mara's POV

I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He was so cute and geeky.

"Mara will you please pay attention?" Mr. Sweet asked politely.

"Yes sir, sorry sir." I answered back.

"Very well, students please remember that tomorrow is the play, you all need to be in character!" Mr. Sweet said.

The bell rang for lunch and me and my best friend Joy, walked together.

"So, who were you thinking about in Mr. Sweet's class?" Joy asked.

"Nothing" I said lying.

"Yeah you were, cause I have the same look on my face when I think of Jerome." Joy said.

"Gross." I said

"So who were you thinking about?" Joy asked

"Ok, if I tell you, you have to swear not to tell ANYBODY, especially Jerome." I said.

"Ok I swear." Joy said.

"Ok, I think I like Fabian." I answered with a smile on my face.

"WHAT?!" Joy asked. "You like Fabian?!"

"Yeah." I said.

"As Willow once said, SQUEEEEEEEE!" Joy yelled.

"Joy, keep it down, will you?" I asked.

"Sorry I'm just so happy you like Fabian!" Joy said.

"Why?" I said.

"Because you two are perfect for each other. You are both smart, VERY good at memorizing pi, and, well, a match made in heaven." Joy said.

"Thanks, but I don't think he likes me." I said with a frown forming on my face.

"Of course he does, we just have to give you a little makeover." Joy said.

"Ok. But have to do it now, because if we do it at the house, he'll be too busy with Sibuna stuff." I said.

"Great." Joy said. "Let's go."

Back at the house

"And we are done!" Joy said.

Let me see, Let me see!. I said.

I looked in the mirror. I had curly hair instead of straight, I had blue pearl earrings on, and instead of my school uniform, I had on a blue jean jacket, a hello kitty shirt, orange pants, and black flats.

"Wow, I look sexy!" I said smiling.

"Yep. Let's go show Fabian." Joy said.

When we were walking to Anubis house, I heard a couple of whistling and hands clapping. One guy even asked for my number.

"Everyone, Mara has something she would like to show you." Joy said. "Mara?"

As I walked in I heard the same things I heard when we were walking here.

"My goodness Mara," Fabian said. "You look stunning!"

"Thanks." I said. I felt myself blushing.

"Joy, what was it that you wanted to show us?" I heard Alfie ask as I heard his footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Hubba Hubba" He said. "Who are you and what have you done with Mara?" He asked.

"Alfie, it's still the same me, I just look...different."

"Joy if this about Fabian, I really don't want to hear it." Patricia said. As she came down she saw me. "Mara Jaffray is that you?" Patricia asked.

"Yes Patricia, it's me." I answered.

"Wow, I never suspected you to dress like this."

"Yeah me neither" I said.

"Joy, this better not be one of your tricks." Jerome said, coming down the stairs.

"What do you want J-" His eyes landed on Me.

"Wow Mara, you look-"

"Save it Clarke. I don't even wanna hear it."

Fabian came up to me and asked "Mara do wanna maybe go out for pizza tomorrow night?"

I felt butterflies in my stomach. "Sure." I said calmly.

"Great, I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7" Fabian said.

"Ok, I'll be ready."

"Great." Fabian said as he headed back up the stairs.

"Where are all the others?" I asked.

"They went with Trudy to go see some movie that's rated PG-13 and Trudy thought it was best to go with them." Alfie answered.

"Well, I'm gonna head up to my room and watch some TV." I said.

"Ok. I guess i'll cook some corn dogs for dinner than!" Joy shouted as I closed the door to my room.

I grabbed my diary from my dresser and started writing.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today Joy gave me a makeover and I really like it. When we came back to the house, everybody started complimenting me. The one I admired most was Fabian's because his voice is so deep and sexy. When he asked me out, I couldn't help say yes. Well, I'm going to go eat these corn dogs that Joy made before Alfie does. Good Night Anubis House. - Miss Mara Rutter._


End file.
